A Precious Moment
by SamPhantom95
Summary: A Takano POV. Based off of Episode 5. Takano wants this moment to last as much as possible, to be with his only love, Onodera.


**A short and sweet Sekaiichi fanfic for you!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Thank You!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_(Based off of episode 5)_

_A Takano POV_

The moment I felt Onodera grab me, I didn't know what to think. He didn't want me to go back to Yokozawa's, but if I did stay with him…will he just run away again?

Dammit. Here he is clutching me tightly from behind, something that he would not normally do, and I am worried that he will run away. I have to take advantage of this moment. I have to take him in my arms again. I need him here, I want him here. With me…always.

I gently pushed him against the door, staring into those orbs of emerald jewels I've known for so long. I can see into him, he is unsure…as I am myself. I am unsure of what may happen, but I am certain of what I feel.

I kissed him with all I have. His lips so soft like an angel as I can feel the heat from his body radiating from him. There was no doubt I could feel his heart beat, so strong and loud, keeping my only love alive with that beat. I could feel it even more as I clasped our hands together, feeling the pulse in his wrist.

I want him so badly. I want to make love to him so badly. I want to make him mine so badly.

But in this moment of Onodera trying to stop me from going to see Yokozawa, it says a lot more than what he thinks. And I want to enjoy every second he is in my arms. Making love to him was on my mind, but I…I want to reconnect with him in another way. Not just filling him up with love (quite literally), I want to hold him and make him look me in the eye to see what I've been feeling this whole time.

I pulled my lips away of him, looking into those dazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Smiling, I picked him up and took him into my bedroom. Surprisingly, there was not a single protest, just a little gasp of shock.

I lied him down gently on the bed, watching his face blush even harder as if he was anticipating what was going to happen. He seemed so vulnerable, but he looked so fragile and precious.

I hover over him for a while until I leaned in and I was lying on top of him while holding him close. I feel his nervous breathing turn into a sigh as our body heat transferred to each other. His hands gripping my shirt, shaking slightly.

I pull myself away slightly to see those eyes again, that gorgeous face I've adored for so long and that blush I'll never get tired of.

What ever I was saying to him, it must have sounded muffled to him. I can tell since his eyes were searching my face, his breath becoming shaky and his grip on my shirt tightened. His mind must be muddled with thoughts, as if he is trying to figure out what is happening. I am well aware of what my heart is saying, and I want Onodera to know what that is.

I hold him closer, pulling him to my body as we lie in bed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly enough for him to breathe, but enough for me to confirm that he won't leave me right now.

I can feel that he is relaxed. He is calm. But I doubt that's what he'll be in the morning. But all I cared about right now was that we were together. I am holding him without restraint. I am holding my love close to me. I am here now, with Onodera.

I almost sound as if I'm some young love-struck maiden who has found her high school love. Pretty much similar to the one I was in the middle of editing now. But this love is stronger than any I've read in the shojo mangas we've been working on. This is stronger than any love I've ever known. This love…it makes me happy.

'_You have no idea of the amount of care and love I have for you.' _I thought as I looked over the sleeping body curled up against me.

Onodera…he is the only one. He is _my_ only one. And whether he will figure it out himself or not, he will see just how much I love him. Nothing will stop me, not even if Onodera hated me, nothing will make me rethink my feelings for him.

I can feel my eyelids slowly drooping as my head became heavy and hazy. Was love getting to my head a little too much? No…I don't think there is such a thing.

I take one more look over him, and before drifting off to sleep, I smiled. I genuinely smiled.

And for the first time in a long while, I slept well.

"_Oyasuminasai…Ritsu."_

**END**

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
